


[Art] Ron or Draco? Why not both!

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, The Golden Trio, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: I couldn't decide if I wan't to draw Harry and Hermione with Ron or Draco. So I drew both. Hit me with your favorite headcanons!ORShameless threesome smut.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	1. Draco x Hermione x Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't attached to any particular fic. It's just smut. I couldn't decide which white boy I wanted in the threesome, so I just drew both.  
> Have a favorite?  
> Hit me with your head canons! How did Harry and Hermione wind up in the same position with two different men?
> 
> Happy Monday, enjoy the smut!
> 
>   
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


	2. Ron x Hermione x Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually remembered the scars in this one. Whoops. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @ada-lovelaced or instagram @ada_lovelaved 
> 
> https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/


End file.
